


Inches

by notedbreadthief



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this to distract myself and others from TLD, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Really just fluff, When everything was FINE and nobody was DEAD, set during series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by @actingchoices"Have Sherlock and John ever sat in their chairs and then stood up at the same time and found themselves standing so close their chests almost brushed and they could feel each other's breath hitch?"So this is pretty much that.





	

"Wow today was exhausting." John sighed and sat down in his chair. Sherlock nodded silently, and after a few minutes he sat down as well. 

"You know, I still haven't come up with a title for this one." John added. "Got any ideas?"   
"No," Sherlock replied. "But I think you should use some word related to the colour purple." 

"Yes, that sounds appropriate." John laughed. He glanced over his shoulder, to his laptop which was lying on the kitchen table behind him, wanting to start typing immediately. 

Sherlock noticed, of course, and he also noticed how tired John looked. So they both stood up to get the laptop at almost exactly the same time. The space between their chairs was usually big enough, but now they somehow managed to end up standing mere inches apart from each other. 

Neither of them moved. John could hear and even feel Sherlock's every breath, and he was sure Sherlock was able to feel his as well.   
John looked up to his friend. Looked him right in the eye, because he couldn't help it. 

Sherlock opened his mouth, just slightly, with the intention to say something, but remained silent. John's gaze fell onto the other man's lips, then went back to his eyes. Sherlock looked right back.   
He didn't know how long they stood there like that, listening to each other's breath, staring each other in the face. 

"John..." Sherlock began, finally able to form words. "I know I am a very perceptive man, but I need to know whether what I am about to do is what you want." 

John's eyes widened. _That can't be what he means_ , he thought.   
"It is." he simply whispered, unable to think of anything better.

He nodded again and for a second John thought that was it. But then Sherlock leaned down just a tiny bit, but enough to carefully lay his lips on John's, and closed his eyes. 

A few seconds passed while their lips were just tenderly pressed together, in which John realized what was happening, before he pulled back.   
Sherlock's expression changed to something John read as "Oh fuck did I do something wrong?" John smiled. 

After a deep breath, he pulled Sherlock into another kiss, this one a lot less careful and tender. 

The laptop on the kitchen table, the new blog post and even the exhausting case were forgotten not long after


End file.
